Parchment and Ink
by elizalou
Summary: An AU fic. Harry's different than he is in the books. Always hoping, always planning, always waiting just in case. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard (under the stairs, of course) pondering the meaning of life. It was the day of his fifth birthday. He concluded (from what he understood of life with his relatives) that there was no meaning. After all, he hadn't know his name until the teacher had asked it of him that Monday, his first day of grade school. He knew that to the people that should have mattered most to him, he was only 'boy' or 'freak', so without someone to love him, there was no meaning. He furrowed his brow and pulled a spider off of his head holding it in his palm and whispered to it.

"Do you know why I'm alive, Blackie?"

Blackie didn't answer. It scuttled off of his palm and lowered itself to the botttom of the cupboard with its silk and crawled under the floorboards. Harry shrugged, wincing when he moved his shoulder.

"Guess not then."

He decided that life had no meaning. So he immersed himself in other worlds. He laid down on his side with his hands under his head and went to sleep. As the boy got older he found another way to get to this universe of dreams: books. So Harry Potter was not exactly of this world when he turned eleven. But then again, he never really had been from the start.

On July 14, 1992, Harry Potter was a very different boy than he had been almost six years earlier. He dreamed of being taken away from the relatives he was doomed to be stuck with for the rest of his life (or so he thought). So, consequently, he checked the mail every morning before he took it to his relatives who always ordered him to get it in the morning. Once the boy had even gone so far as to ask himself, _'I wonder if they think that I'm related to a dog? They treat me like one.'_ But that was why he checked the mail before he brought it to his relatives on July 14, 1992. And that was also what brought him to a different world.

* * *

Harry stared at the envelope. It wasn't normal paper. It was like… He searched for a substance from one of the recent books he had read- papyrus. It was like papyrus. And it was lettered in green ink. Not very unusual, but for the boy it had meaning. It was green like his eyes and eyes that he assumed to be his mother's. It was green like those flashes he saw in his dreams. The ones with the screaming..

"Boy! Get back here with the mail!"

Harry panicked. It was the first letter he had ever gotten. His uncle would surely take it away from him. He looked around for some place to hide it. He panicked again. Harry dropped his relatives' mail, clutched his own letter to him, opened the front door and ran. He ran as fast as he could down the street and didn't stop till he had gotten to the forest behind his neighborhood. Harry slowed down to a walk when he realized no one was coming after him and went on into the woods. He stopped only when he'd gotten deep enough for his own satisfaction. He had walked further than he could remember going into the forest. There was a wide stretch of lake and a small house on the other side. It was like a scene from a book he'd once read, though he couldn't remember which. He sat down with a thump.

His eyes narrowed, scanning the strange paper.

_Harry J. Potter_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_4 Privet Dr._

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

His fingers slowly tore open the top of the envelope and he pulled out a sheet of the papyrus-like paper. He still couldn't think of a word to describe it. The letter inside the envelope was lettered in the same green ink. The writing was sharp and concise, which added a rather imposing look to it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

His eyes widened and quickly scanned through the rest of the letter. He read through the school list and looked up at the scene of the lake and cabin in front of him. His first thought was: _'Oh, right, parchment.'_ He blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**girl in the corner…**Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**south manger 04** Usually Harry gets his letter before his birthday. So right now, he's ten. His birthday's on July 31.

**Raver Styx** The chapters will definitely be longer. Usually I use the first to make a bit of an introduction. Thanks!

**SmacksKiller** The story'll pick up a bit. I promise!

**PsychicLunar** Thank you. I usually write in more detail. Last chapter was an introduction. This chapter is Harry's POV, so there may not be so much detail, as I'm writing what _he_ notices.

**CHAPTER 2**

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that it was dark. That in itself was not so unusual, as the cupboard was very dark. And then I could feel a light draft playing across my face. That wasn't unusual either, as the cupboard wasn't insulated and was right next to the wall of the house. And then I felt something crawling on me. I thought it was one of the many spiders in my cupboard. Then I noticed there was a sharp pain in my back. '_Vernon, most likely.'_

Then… I remembered.

It was the pivotal moment of my life (besides my parents being killed when I was a year old, but I'll get to that later). I groped for the letter in the dark. _'Leaves. leaves. leaves- Ah! The letter.'_ I sat up and took it in my hands very carefully, so as not to break it. It was already precious to me, even though it had achieved me nothing other than being stuck in the woods at night. With those thoughts, I became very aware of my surroundings. The darkness closed in. Crickets chirped loudly. And if I listened very closely I could hear frogs from the lake and- a howl? I looked at the moon, and noted that it was full. _'I wouldn't be surprised if werewolves exist. Really.. Getting a letter in the mail from some unknown school that will supposedly teach me 'wizardry'. If this is real, I don't know if I could be surprised with anything anymore.'_ Some foreign power made me pull up a fact from a novel I'd read a while ago. _'Werewolves come out on the full moon.'_ This sent me into a panic, of course; especially after hearing the howl. Then I finally regained the little sense I had left and climbed into a tall tree. _'I guess running away from Dudley is good for_ something_ at least.'_ I heard several more howls during the night and went to sleep, eventually. It wasn't very different than sleeping in my cupboard except that it was more open.

I woke up again. This time it was morning. The sun filtered in through the thick leaves. I was on a very wide, scooped out sort of place where the branches spread out from the center. It surprised me a bit. I crawled over to the edge and saw several people sleeping at the base of the tree. More surprising. I thought for a moment and realized that I was _very_ lucky. I lay down with my arms crossed, chin sitting on them at edge. My eyes were glued on the men as they woke up. It took awhile and when the first of them began to stir, he seemed to be in pain. I grimaced when I realized he had a large gash down his arm. He got up slowly. Easing himself to stand as if he'd been through the same pain many times before. And then he sniffed the air. _'That's odd.'_ And then he looked straight up at me. His eyes widened.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" he asked loudly.

I backed up and went to sit at the center of the branches.

"No! Really! Are you okay!"

I could hear him trying to climb up the tree. I guess he eventually got up, because I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kid? Where are your parents? Do they know you're out here?"

"My mum and dad are dead. I live with my relatives."

"Okay. Do they know you're out here?"

"No. I ran away after I got the letter."

This seemed to confuse him a bit. "What letter?"

I looked up at him, horrified. "You aren't going to take it away, are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, no. I won't take away your letter. I just want to know what would make you run away."

"There are other things besides the letter that would make me run away," I mumbled. And then louder, "They hate me."

He looked surprised. "I'm sure they don't-"

"I would know, wouldn't I. How old do you think I am?"

He looked more confused. "Why? Eight?"

I glared at him. "I'm eleven. Our school nurse says that I'm much too small for my age, and that eleven year olds are ususally never this small unless they don't get enough to eat when they're younger."

His eyes widened at my meaning. _'Finally. We're getting somewhere.'_

"What's your name, kid?"

"Harry Potter."

His eyes got really big then. I had to resist putting my hands out just in case they fell out of their sockets.

"Harry?" he asked in a small, amazed, awe-filled voice.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"I'm- I'm Remus Lupin."

This time it was my turn to look confused and clueless. "Have I… Have I heard that before?"

He grinned. "Probably. I knew your parents. So you got your Hogwarts letter?"

"Um.. Yeah."

His grin dropped. "Good. You can get away from your relatives. I would've taken you in myself if it wasn't for…"

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah." He gave a small sheepish smile.

"So what?"

"What do you mean, 'so what?' Werewolves can't have custody of children. The ministry won't allow it."

"Who's the ministry? I mean, I didn't even know I was a wizard till yesterday."

Confused again. "Yesterday? But the Dursleys were supposed to give you a letter."

"Was it supposed to say that I was a wizard and stuff?" Lupin nodded. "Why the hell would they give me something like that? I mean, to them, I've always been the freak that they've given so much up for. And that only includes Dudley's old clothes, an occasional meal, and my cupboard."

"Your cupboard?"

"Where I sleep."

He seemed to be more angry than confused now. '_And is that guilt I sense?'_

Lupin seemed to think things over for a a minute and then nodded to himself. "Would you like to come with me to see Albus Dumbledore?"

"Why the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Because he's the one who put you at the Dursley's and told everyone who was a friend not to come near you after your parents died."

I can imagine I had an expression of dawning fury on my face when I replied, "Of course. I would love to see the man who's made my life miserable."

Several hours later found me whisked through fireplaces and cut throught time and space with an old shoe, which Lupin told me was a portkey. And I was standing right outside a giant castle. It was my soon-to-be school, Hogwarts. Lupin smiled gently at me and with effort was able to push the giant doors open. He limped inside. I followed. It took awhile, but we eventually got to a statue of a dragon. When I figured it out, I smirked.

"Don't you _know_ the password?"

Lupin was confused. Yet again. "How'd you know that this was an entrance to something?"

"Well… You sitting here and staring at it _is_ a rather large clue."

"Oh. And to answer your question, no. But it's always some type of candy."

"Sorry. Can't help you there. Don't know any muggle or wizarding candies except for Mars Bars and Chocolate Turtles."

The statue came open with the second candy. "Oh. Guess I can help."

"Apparently."

There was a winding staircase behind the statue. It reminded me of an escalator, somewhat, except that when it got to the top, it stopped.

An old man was sitting at a desk when we opened the door. His eyes twinkled. It was annoying, really. I supposed that this must be Dumbledore. I smiled.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello, Harry."

I wasn't really surprised he knew my name, after all, he _was_ the one who had put me at the Dursley's.

"I really don't intend to speak to you that long, and really, I would rather not speak to you at all, but I need to. So to be blunt, why the hell did you leave me with people who hate me?"

"Now Harry, don't you think-"

"I do think, sir, but if you say anything about my relatives caring for me, then that proves that you don't know me, and therefore, have no reason to call me Harry."

The old man's twinkle was diminishing from his eyes. I heard a soft trill from the corner of his office and noticed for the first time a large red bird.

:Hello, young one.:

_'What!'_

If birds could wince, the big red bird that had just landed on my arm would have done so just then.

:No need to scream.:

I managed to calm down a bit then. So it was the bird. I looked at it in awe. I didn't notice that Dumbledore and Lupin were both staring at me oddly.

_'Sorry. By the way, what's your name? I don't want to keep calling you bird in my head. You seem to be much more than that.'_

:I am Fawkes, a phoenix. You are my bonded.:

_'Wouldn't Dumbledore be your bonded? He seems to be your owner. If phoenixes can really be owned, that is.'_

:No. He is just my keeper. He took me from the rude-one.:

_'Why is it that no one else seems to be able to hear you?'_

:They cannot hear me. Only you can hear me, bonded.:

_'Please, call me Harry. What does it mean to be bonded to you, Fawkes?'_

:It means that you are the one I have been waiting for my whole life. I have lived for around two hundred years, I would guess.:

_'You are female, right? Your voice sounds much more musical than I would expect of a male.'_

:Yes, Harry. My keeper seems to think that I am male though.:

A hoarse voice brought me back to reality. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you speaking to Fawkes?"

"Yes."

"And he understands you?"

"Well why else would I be speaking to him? And by the way, Professor, Fawkes told me that she was a female."

"Female?" It was quite an interesting sight seeing Dumbledore confused. The expression seemed to fit the man. It made him seem… Disturbed, I guess you could say. He seemed to try to be pulling off that appearance already. _'Well good job, old man! You've finally pulled it off!'_

:What is it, Harry:

_'Your previous keeper has finally pulled off the 'crazy' appearance. He seems to be quite confused that you are female.'_

Fawkes let out a trill of amusement and in my mind I could hear peals of laughter. I started laughing myself. _'Well the mood has definitely changed. I thought the Professor could have turned my face into a block of ice just a minute ago.'_

:He could do that any time really, with his magic-stick.:

My eyes widened. A magic wand? That was one of the things that I had expected to _not_ be true about wizards and witches. It was really one of the most cliché things in any fantasy story I'd read. I shook my head and then remembered why I was there.

My eyes narrowed. "Sir, I know I can speak to Fawkes, and that I am bonded to her, but I didn't come here only to get her. I want to leave the Dursley's. I don't care why you put me there. They abused me. I want out." The room seemed to get several degrees colder. It didn't feel cold to me, but both Lupin and the Professor looked as if they were going to freeze over.

"They abused you?" he asked quietly.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"I don't particularly care. You put me there. Move me someplace else."

"I- I… Is there any witch or wizard who you would want to be put with?" the old man asked dejectedly.

I looked at Lupin. I'd only known him a few hours, but from what he'd said to me he seemed to be nice. And he'd been a friend of my parents, which was definitely on the positive side. "Would you?..."

The question hung between us for a moment. He was surprised. "I will if I can, Harry," he said softly. "But you should know that the Ministry has very harsh laws against werewolves and I may not be able to get custody of you."

I thought for a moment… And then I grinned. From the looks on Lupin and Dumbledore's faces it was a pretty scary grin too. "Oh, but you will…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm **so** sorry that it took me so long to update! It's just that this year I'm a freshman and it's my first year of high school and… Yeah. It's a bit overwhelming, really.

Anyways, 11 reviews! melts like a popsicle Yay! This is the most reviews I've gotten for any story I've written, and this time it's only in the first two chapters! Keep reviewing! It makes me happy! The voices are telling me that if you don't review, I'll have to seek all of you out and kill you… But I usually ignore them, so don't worry. They just help me come up with random plots for random stories.

**Qwiksilver** I would just like to say, _Quiksilver_, you insane little person, you, that Dumbledore bashing is the greatest art known to humankind… _If_ his character is portrayed a certain way. Of course, I don't like Harry goes evil and takes over the universe and hates Dumbledore, but I haven't even FOUND a fic like that, though I'm certain there are some out there. I mean, I liked the sixth book as much as anyone else, with Dumbledore being all old and grandfatherly and _proud_ of dear little Harry. BUT- why do grandfatherly when you can do evil manipulator? Much more interesting. So THERE, Emi. Do not insult the sacred Dumblydorr bashing.

**Raver Styx** Thanks! I'm glad you like it, especially since I really enjoy writing in Harry's perspective. I enjoy reading superHarry fics, but I don't really want to write one. He might have _one_ power, but that's not what the story revolves around. It's just something to push it along.

**PsychicLunar** I know it's a gargoyle.. Sometimes I get confused though, since my little brother enjoys playing the games and on there- and in the movies- it's a dragon. Did I say that it was or wasn't a gargoyle? Oh, and thanks for catching my spelling. blushes I try to not make any mistakes.

**Lady FoxFire** Wha? You're asking me to reveal what I don't know? We'll see, you'll see, we'll all see. For all I know he could end up not being rescued until Harry's sixteen. That probably won't happen, but I haven't really planned a storyline yet and it will take awhile for REAL action to start, but keep reviewing!

**Xyverz** Harry's not exactly a part of the 'real world', remember? He may seem to have more of an idea of what's going on than he really does, but he's just taking it all in stride. Thanks for reviewing!

**bandgsecurtiyaw** Tanks!

**CHAPTER 3**

I left Dumbledore's office with a smile on my mouth and a bird on my shoulder. I'd asked Dumbledore to 'officially' adopt me, but put me in the care of Lupin. He also let me take away Fawkes as a 'peace offering'. Not his words, but, it worked for me. Except, he almost refused, but then I blackmailed him. A smile spread across my face. I almost lost my composure and skipped down the hall, Fawkes jumped off and gave an angry chirp, and Lup- no, he asked me to call him _Remus_, came up behind me and was looking at me disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't have resorted to blackmail," he whispered as he came up to me.

"Why are we whispering? Is it a secret?" I asked in a loud whisper. "Ooh! I like secrets! Tell me!"

Lupin glared. "Harry, quit it."

"Okay. I _had_ to resort to blackmail."

"And why is that." He gave me a _look_. Like the kind you would get from a parent. Unfortunately, it made me smile. And, unfortunately that wasn't what he wanted or expected, so he got mad at me.

"Stop it, Harry!"

"Okay, Remus. It's just that… I _sense_ things. He's powerful, yeah.." I gained a bit of confidence, so I went on. "But, he's just… different. And it doesn't.. It doesn't _feel_ right."

"You _sense_ things?" He didn't believe me. Great. Now my guardian thought I was crazy. I looked down and nodded, wincing at the floor, not wanting to see his expression.

"That's amazing!" I looked up, confused, thinking that he would have a condescending frown on his face. It looked rather like an expression of awe.

"Why is it so amazing?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." I rolled my eyes and followed him, hearing him mutter something under his breath.

We got to a fireplace and he proceeded to tell me how to use the floo and we left the castle (and its 'intimidating' headmaster). Fawkes got there on her own. I'm wasn't quite sure how, though.

I lay in bed wondering if any of this could be real. I'd acted the way I did because I knew that I would wake up, but now it seemed like all of this was more than just a dream. I thought back to everything that had happened and wondered if I was going crazy. But that was something that I was fairly sure I was not.

_'If anything Harry, _they're_ the ones who're crazy. They think that you're a wizard and that they are too.'_

Maybe I was crazy if you took the voices in my head for an example. Oh well. I'd probably wake up in the morning and it would all be gone. That was a slightly depressing thought. I hoped against hell that this wasn't just some crazy dream world that I'd created in my head. But why would I create an insane manipulating bastard in my dream world; especially one that was awkward and didn't feel right?

_'Why did he feel so different? It was if he was… Stuck or something. Caught, or… torn.'_

I really was just completely confused. Everything was so different from my fantasies. If there was any wizardry in the world, I had assumed it would be like it was out of a book. Like _Lord of the Rings_, or the _Chrestomanci_ series. Or maybe even being scientific magic, like Diane Duane's worlds. This just didn't add up. I pushed down the yellow comforter and realized I could feel it. This world was tactile, unlike any _dream_ I'd ever had. My eyes widened with surprise. So it _was_ real. Then thoughts pushed themselves through my head until I got dizzy. I, being the klutz that I always have been, fell down backwards, only just realizing that I'd gotten out of bed. I sat up, more slowly than I had before, being careful not to aggravate my head.

I looked over to the small table in the corner where Fawkes had sat before, but apparently she had flown away. A frown came to my face.

_'I wanted to talk to her. She and Remus are the only intelligent people that I've met so far, but Remus is-'_

My thoughts broke off as she appeared in the room. In a burst of flame. I just looked on with a disinterested gaze (surest way to irritate Dudley) and she flew up to me.

:You called:

I smirked. This was going to take awhile to get used to. A _very_ long while.

Remus woke up early. He wasn't a morning person and was rather disagreeable if you came across him earlier than eight. But he would have been able to sleep in under normal circumstances. Today, he couldn't. He had to get up and make breakfast for Harry. He was horrible at cooking. But he pulled on a bathrobe over his pajamas anyways, and walked downstairs, only to hear someone humming to themselves. It was an odd tune, but whoever was humming could probably sing very well. He could also hear sounds of cooking.

_'Harry!'_

Everything stopped.

"Remus?"

He walked into the kitchen. "Did I just say your name out loud?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Odd things keep happening to me. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen."

Remus nodded, not quite awake. He noticed that a muggle's mixer was out, as well as eggs, sugar, flour and several other things. "What are you making?"

Harry looked at him oddly. "You can't make pancakes?"

He grinned. "No, of course not. I'm a horrible cook."

The boy nodded but didn't smile back. "Dudley loved pancakes," he mumbled.

Remus' face fell. "You don't have to make breakfast if you don't want to. You are free to do whatever you like, as long as you're usually within the law. No lawlessness in this house," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry gave a half grin back. "Of course not! As long as you don't consider… uh, nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What were you going to say?"

"Um… I'm not sure!" Harry was much too happy for early in the morning.

"Ugh. You're a morning person."

"Yes. I am. So?"

"That is lawlessness to me. But if you so desire, I grant you permission to get up after it gets to be around five. Any earlier and I'll leash the werewolf on you."

Harry grinned. "But of course. I don't usually get up until six anyways, so that shouldn't be a problem." And then his face fell.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I'm going to have to go back to the Dursley's aren't I? This is all a dream. I'll wake up soon, I think." Then he frowned. "It's just so _real_ compared to anything that's ever happened to me before. It's hard to believe that this _is_ just a dream."

Remus was very concerned, but then he realized why Harry had been able to handle everything that had happened to him the day before. "Harry, if you believe it is a dream, it will be only that to you. But if you believe it's real, it will be."

He nodded distractedly. "I know. My dreams have always been more realistic than anything that's happened to me in real life."

The confused Remus. "How so?"

Harry looked up sorrowfully at Remus. "They're always filled with happiness and laughter. Sometimes magic. I imagine that just comes from the books, though. And when I'm at home or school people tease me and my cousin and his friends torment me all the time, but when I'm dreaming, it's just… Real life."

A thick silence filled the room, only to be permeated by the trill of Fawkes.

_''Ello, Fawkes.'_

:Hello Harry. Why do you keep calling me that:

_'What? Fawkes? That's what Dumbledore called you. Do you have a different name?'_

:Well yes. Of course I do. That's a male name and I have several, actually, because I've had so many keepers. The one I liked best, though, was probably… Scarlet.:

_'Fitting.'_

:Oh, be quiet.:

_'Too late, you can already hear my every thought.'_

:You know the man-wolf is staring at you:

Harry turned around to see Remus looking straight at him sipping his coffee as if he was watching the telly. Harry rolled his eyes and took the coffee away from Remus, who happened to have it in a death grip. The coffee spilled out. Scarlet, who was sitting between them, got soaked and proceeded to be engulfed in flame. Not burning day flame, but just being engulfed in flame.

This was certainly getting interesting. Having a flaming bird on the table and feeling heat from it was another wake up call. I already knew that my past two days had been real, but me, being one for dramatics, couldn't pass up the chance to create a problem. I could only see Scarlet's shape in the fire, but oddly, it started to change. The fire got bigger and seemed hotter, but it didn't burn anything. Then it dispersed. A young girl was standing there. I stared. (Yes, she was clothed. Don't think that I'm a pervert and would stare at naked girl.) She had bright red hair and a freckled face and seemed to be somewhat confused with something. Then she looked at me and cocked her head. She had a red sort of tunic on and she was bare foot. Her mouth opened and she seemed to be trying to make a different noise than speaking. A sudden thought passed through my mind.

"Scarlet?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

:Harry, yes, of course it's me. But, can you tell me why I'm as tall as you now:

"You're human?"

Scarlet stumbled back. :What do you-: "mean?"

"Well, you just trailed from mind-speech to the English language, so I'd say you were human."

"Oh… Yes, that happened before, but it hasn't happened in over a thousand years…"

I looked at her curiously. "And why is that?"

"Because I only become human when my master needs me to be human. Apparently you do. This hasn't happened since.. Merlin."

"Merlin's real?"

"Yes."

"Then this _has_ to be a dream."

She looked at me with wide eyes. _'Why is it that everyone keeps telling me this _isn't _a dream?...'_

:Harry, it's only a dream if you will it to be.:

_'But… It's different… I know it is."_

:Harry, touch my hand.: she said, walking slowly forwards. I touched it. Her hand was very soft. There were no wrinkles in it except for the head, heart, and life lines. They were very deep.

"You have a very long and happy life in your hand," I said, not looking up, but examining her fingers more closely.

"That's not the point, master Harry."

I looked up then. "What is the point?"

"Can you feel my hand?"

"Yes, but why is-"

"Have you felt something in your other dreams?"

"No, of course not, they're dre- Oh," I finally realized… It was all real. And I grinned.

"You see now Harry?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Well, yeah, of course. I mean, I was able to touch something and feel it unlike in all my dreams, so this is just one heck of an unusual dream, or its real."

Remus frowned. "Harry, can't you just accept that it's not a dream?"

"I know it isn't a dream." He looked at me skeptically.

"Okay then, Harry. Just don't think that you can do anything you want now. I mean, the performance with Dumbledore was neccesary, but it would be good if you could try to not do it so…"

"Openly?"

"No… often."

"Oh. Yeah. I don't normally start trying to make people hate me."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way… Are you really Fawkes?"

"Yes," she said, glaring. "I rather prefer the name Scarlet, though. But I'm assuming, werewolf that you knew I was female?"

"Actually, I'm not all that powerful and I can't sense things like that in other creatures."

"Oh. Sorry, then."

"It's fine. I know if I was able to live in werewolf form with my mind, I would be annoyed with people for thinking I was of the opposite sex."

I cut in. "Yes, but it would be very amusing if your name was something like sparkle-dust."

He gazed at me with a sarcastic look on his face. "Well, you know that would only happen if I was domestic, right?"

"Whatever."

Remus turned out to be much more interesting after that. Though he was rather fun to be around from the start. Compared to my relatives, at least.


End file.
